Love and Time
by heavans-tears
Summary: A death and a slow aching sadness.. Happiness and a long awaiting accomplishment.. Two worlds collide together and nothing will ever be the same. Not love, not hate and none of their lives... Set in a modern and a past world. My OC


_**Chapter One**_

_**'Memories'**_

Standing on one of the peeks of rock just past the faces of the former Hokagaes, Kiba watched as the villagers walked by doing they're every day chores on another everyday life with no attacks to their homes. He looked away uncaring.

_**Flash Back-**_

_Leaning over the cliffs edge, the river was far below with one hand holding hers and the other in Akamaru's large mouth, Kiba strained to keep conscious as he had no charkra left in his body and every movement hurt him. Groaning and Pulling hard he tried to lift Hinata up. She started to sob, to herself and at every noise that was made by her was another tear at Kiba's heart._

"_Kiba! HINATA!" Shino was far in the forest behind Kiba, searching for them. _

"_Come on Akamaru, pull!" Kiba whispered between gritted teeth as the large Akamaru got a better hold of his hand/arm, then slowly started to step backwards. Both froze and Hinata made a short gasp as they all heard the cliff under Kiba's body/legs start to crumble away under him._

"_Kiba please!... listen... please... hu-a-hu... I..I..." out of breath and frantic she looked down for a moment, Kiba knowing her all too well, she was calculating all the facts and knowing the conclusion she was heading to, Kiba gripped her hand tighter. Hinata looked back up with new tears in her eyes._

_Kiba saw in the corner of his eye, two small bugs landing on his shoulder._

_Then Shino yelled, "I'm coming!"._

"_No, Hinata! NO! Shino's coming, he'll help.. just don't give up!" Yelled Kiba._

_Then seeing something he would never think of seeing in all his days being with Hinata. Hinata's eye's... turned a magnificent sapphire blue._

"_I will wait for you... Kiba..." and let go..._

_**-Flash Back Ends**_

**It was sun set-**

…

'..._I will wait for you_...'

"Kiba, its time to go..." said Shino. Without a sound he was standing behind Kiba next to the sleeping Akamaru. Shino knew even now, after just a year Kiba still hurt but would not show it to anyone. Not even Hinata's farther when he and Shino told him the terrible news. No emotion crossed his face when he was delt with a hard blow to the face by the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"Kiba?"

Kiba didn't respond right away to Shino's voice. "yeah yeah.. I know " putting his hands in his pockets and swiveling around on one foot, looking at Shino. "Hokargae wants to see me"

Looking away from him, Kiba watched as the suns hit the horizon.

"You know what to tell her Shino, 'couldn't find him','left only a trail of piss' that sort of crap" he smirked, Akamaru woke up, shaking the sleep off and went to sit next to Kiba.

"She might send some of the elite ninja's after you Kiba if you keep this up" Shino said to him. "one mission a month, that's all she's asking"

Kiba jumped down on a lower peek, Akamaru followed.

He was on to his third jump down when he chanced a look back up, **Being a Ninja is something I don't want to be anymore..** looking back down he took another four jumps which landed him in the forest. Making sure Ackamaro was beside him, he sprinted off through the trees to anywhere but Konoha.** She just doesn't want me to throw my life as a ninja away**. He started to slow his running down to a casual walk. Sticking his hands in his pockets shrugging deeper into his old furry jacket ready for the cold night ahead of him.

Kiba kept walking. **but doesn't she see? I already have...**

'…..._ Kiba _…..'

…

A young woman laying awake in her bed, she knew it would be almost light soon and today was the day of her 18th Birthday. **The next head of the family**. She made a small smile. **All the things I had to do, to get to this point, to have the thing that is mine.. it has been a long time coming.** Her hands gripped onto her blankets making her knuckles white, she released them with a slow breath out.** Everything will be as it should from now on.**

"My lady, it is time to wake" one of the servants said on the other side of the paper door. Opening it slowly the servant woman shuffled in holding white kimono garments. "your bath is waiting for you, My lady" she bowed low to the young woman that moved out of her bed.

"Thank you, Yana." said with a small petite voice with an edge of authority.

Walking over to the other side of the room she slid a different paper door open to view a bathroom already steaming from the hot water. The servant passed her, going into the the bathroom and placing the clothing on a bench.

"I will get your breakfast, my lady." Yana said bowing and closing the door behind her as she left.

Removing her clothing and stepping into the stone tub filled with hot water she went into routine of cleaning herself. From her long dark Blueish hair to the bottoms of her feet.

Hearing someone moving into the next room, she herself stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel before donning on the light white cotton kimono.

Walking back into her bedroom, she saw Yana putting the tea and toast onto the side table next to her cushioned chair.

Sitting down and taking a cup, her servant stepped behind her and started to brush her hair. Platting parts, pinning up the back of her hair in a delicate fashion and keeping her fringe and side points down. She sipped her tea.

Moving away, the servant went to her wardrobe and took out a kimono of silver and blue water swirls. Putting the cup down and taking a quick bite from her toast, she stood up and walked over to the servant.

"Time for a new day, Yana" said the young woman, letting the servant put on the kimono with a darker silver wrap.

"It will be a good day indeed, Lady Hyuuga" Yana Said behind her with cheerfulness in her voice.

_**Later that Morning-**_

She sat in the only chair in the Hyuuga hall, in front her kneeling family members and higher members of the Konaha city bowed to her in respect.

Feelings of joy and content filled her as she watched everyone sit back up, all with different expressions.

Standing up and stepping down towards the people in front of her. An older man in a plain gray kimono with long brown hair stood up first as everyone else followed in suit.

"It's nice to see this day has finally come, Hina Hyuuga" he said smiling down at the new Head of the family.

"Thank you, Uncle" said Hina smiling back. "I am glad this day has come."

…

-***1***-

Thank you for reading

Review please


End file.
